


Flower

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Flower

美丽的女人总能引来大家自发的注目礼。

就像现在这个刚走进宴会厅的女人。一身合身的米白色旗袍完完全全显出她玲珑有致的身材，走动间还能从几乎开到大腿根的开叉中看到她白皙匀称的长腿，一头长发被盘起来，鬓角两边垂下来些许碎发也很是适合，但最引人转头的莫过于是那漂亮又清纯如小鹿的容貌，特别是那双用俗套的话说来就是仿佛会说话的桃花眼。

无论面对谁都是如此的温和无害，举着高脚杯向前来问好的人礼貌地回应，偶尔还会因为谁的一两句趣话而逗得低头捂嘴轻笑。

“哦那个就是洪家的那位吗，长得真漂亮啊。”

“这么漂亮肯定是个Omega吧，也不知道有了伴侣没有诶……”

“Omega嘛，勾勾手指不就过来了？哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“也是哦哈哈哈哈……”

李知勋下意识为了这种刺耳失礼的话语和笑声皱紧了眉头，心情不佳地向声源处瞥去，正在兴头上的几个人并没有发现这个带着怒意的视线，依旧大言不惭地说些更加难听的话。

他想想还是沉不住气，捏紧手里的高脚杯就要朝对方走去，打算前去谴责他们的无知与龌龊，但才走了两步左手手臂便被人亲近地挽住，来自对方身上淡淡的香气也传到他鼻腔里。

倒不是信息素，只是普通的女士香水罢了。

“你怎么把我一个丢下了？”刚才的温柔全数散去，女人好似无骨般几乎整个人挨到他身上，红唇噘起来像是在委屈地抱怨，但又像是撒娇，“我找了你好久哦。”

李知勋照样拧着眉不悦地看向洪智秀，“智秀。”

事实上即使亲耳听到这种非议她也并不想管太多，只是一堆歪瓜裂枣在自以为是，根本不值得任何人生气，不过看了李知勋这个气恼的小表情倒是让她有了一点触动，不由得微微笑出来，还伸手轻轻揉开他的眉间。“没必要哦，不可以皱眉。”

但是想都能想到李知勋还有话要说，洪智秀却先扭过头变相制停了他，眼睛一抬看向了已经被他们这番动作吸引而纷纷转过来的、刚才的那群人。

她的眼神说不上凶狠，甚至只是算不上平淡，并没有太大的波动，看了他们不过几秒就移开了视线，挽住李知勋手臂的力气又加重了几分。“我们回去吧。”

几个人不明所以，本来都做好可能要吵上一架的准备，谁能想到对方居然是这个反应，简直是一拳头打在了棉花上让人心烦不已，于是便像是慌不择路地放出自己身为Alpha的信息素，恶劣地用这种手段想看到对方的失态。

那几个人都意识到了同伴释放出的信息素，不由得聚在一起看热闹，都妄想看到这个女人出洋相。

偏偏又打错了算盘。

他们还没来得及反应过来，下一秒就被一股更加强势的Alpha信息素所压制，有一个几乎站不稳，得靠同伴支撑住才勉强站住。

几个人简直是面部扭曲地看向他们离开的方向，正好看见被挽着手的李知勋同样回头冷冷地看了他们一眼，然后一起离开了宴会厅。

他们怎么忘了，除了洪智秀，她隔壁还有一个，只是万没想到那人这么小小一个看着如此普通，居然是个这么强大的Alpha。

也不尽然。

原本只是为了对方擅自丢下她打算做个小小惩罚而开的房间，现在看起来倒像是洪智秀未卜先知了。

“智秀……”一进门李知勋就再也装不住，双腿连带着全身都在发软，如果不是洪智秀手上还在用力把他托住保不准就立刻软绵绵地摔到地上去了。“好难受……”

她直截了当往门上踹了一脚顺带关门，高跟鞋的鞋跟和门哐当一下发出响声，然后迫不及待地把李知勋抵到墙边，低头俯到他后颈那块露在外面最为敏感的皮肤，又是哈气又是用手指轻轻按压，引得对方只能颤抖地求饶。

“难受了？很好。”洪智秀的声音里还带了淡淡的笑意，一只手和身体还抵着李知勋保持他的平衡，抽空还用了另一只手解了两只高跟鞋的搭扣，脚上一甩把鞋甩开，赤脚踩到地毯上整个人舒坦了不少。“因为知勋不乖，所以我要惩罚你哦。”

她还在往李知勋的腺体吹气，都还没正式开始就已经把他蒸得整个人粉了，一摸下身更是察觉他已经动情地硬了。

“怎么样都可以，你快点咬……”他难耐地伸手扒住洪智秀，一不小心却错手摸到了对方的胸上，吓得他一个慌张险些滑下去，下意识使力稳下自己之后居然发现自己的手呈抓握状继续停在那处，顿时脸都涨红了几分，为自己辩解也变得结巴，“我、我不是……”

“哦——”洪智秀露出一副恍然大悟的表情，一个字拉得极长，打断他紧接着的解释，不由分说往前凑了点，把自己的更加往他手里塞，“知勋原来喜欢胸部啊。”

即便是隔着两层布料那个软绵绵的触感还是能清晰地传到手里，对方同样柔软的手牵着他，带着他把胸前的漂亮花扣一个个解开，拉开拉链让旗袍滑落露出里面白皙细腻的皮肤和被黑色胸衣束缚住的浑圆。

李知勋紧张得不得了，眼睛也要望到别的地方去，偏偏洪智秀又在他腺体上做手脚，用指腹轻轻磨了几下，逼他把注意力呼唤回来正眼看她。

“喜欢的话，为什么不试着含到嘴里试一下呢？”

李知勋被她的话吓得一个激灵，还没等他反驳些什么，她就已经自顾自的大胆地拉下一边的胸衣露出乳房，轻笑了一声又挺胸凑上去，就像是一个邀请。

但这并不是邀请，而变相是威胁。他不是没见过这个人更加恶劣的一面，玩过的花样简直足以让他支撑过整个发情期还不带重样的，因此这种简单的要求不过是开胃菜罢了。

李知勋只得乖乖地张嘴含住露出来的乳头和周边的乳肉，耳边立刻听见来自对方一声满足的闷哼，手摁到他的后脑勺用手指慢慢摩挲，“对，知勋好乖，用舌头舔舔……嗯没错……”

李知勋就这样循着她教的这么做，让她耐不住兴奋地仰头呻吟几句，整个人的信息素根本收不住，浓厚的Alpha气味像是炸弹引爆一般猛地充斥着双方，等她回过神来眼睛都开始发红，不由分说把李知勋的头摁得更低，张嘴便咬上了他的腺体。

被暂时标记的疼痛和些许快感支配的李知勋嘴里也没咬住，整个人瘫到洪智秀身上，双手也像寻找抚慰般扒住她的腰，嘴里发出的闷哼声像只小猫咪。

“小猫，小猫，小猫。”做完暂时标记的洪智秀又伸出舌头舔舔腺体上的牙印，而后又从腺体开始，一个又一个的亲吻与吻痕留在他的脖子上，每吻一下都要说一句，不知道是太过兴奋还是在催眠谁，与此同时她手上也没闲着，手指一挑就解了他的西装外套纽扣，扒了他的外套丢到一旁就弯腰猛地一个用力把他抱起来扔到床上，她自己也顺势坐到他的腿上，下身抵着下身。

洪智秀从上往下地看着他，灵活的手指接连解开了他衬衫的纽扣和西裤的拉链，手指将将滑进衬衫时突然对他调笑道，“所以还是我给你示范一下吧？”

李知勋闻言开始微微喘气，果不其然下一秒自己的乳头就被人捏住，那人说话时喷出的气息也呼到他的身上，“但是始终还是Omega的乳头更大更敏感诶，也是哦，以后如果要生宝宝的话，就要用这里喂奶了哦。”她又要一贯地在性爱中说荤话惹Omega更加害羞和敏感，手指捻着继续把玩，“但是现在还没有宝宝的话，那就我先来替宝宝吃一下吧！”

她自以为兴奋地做好决定，说出来也只为告知他，然后就立刻低头，就像刚才李知勋对她做的，把他的乳头和周边的乳肉咬到嘴里，对他敏感的乳头又啃又舔，温热的舌头在上面打圈，听着李知勋偶尔从喉咙里挤出的几句哼哼更是来劲，拉下他的内裤释放出他勃起的性器，往后一探更是发现他已经湿了。

果然是已经缔结的关系，而且怎么办他真的好可爱。

眼看着李知勋迷迷糊糊任由她摆布，还哼哼地像是在撒娇，洪智秀就觉得自己心都要化了，当然与此同时她也硬得快发疼了，还不是因为穿这件这么贴身的旗袍不允许她下身有太过的凸起以损美感，不然她也不至于把性器用什么胶带黏住收到腿间，关键是撕下胶带时还这么痛诶。

她把胶带撕下来的时候果然疼得“嘶”了一声，险些就这么软下去扫了兴，但随即又自如地拉过李知勋的手，像是高位者一样发号施令，强迫他给自己手淫，她自己则是趁着这个机会飞快往自发流出润滑黏液的后穴探去，轻而易举地就滑进去两根手指，“好湿。”她进而伸进更多的手指，用修长手指模仿抽插，搅动后穴发出轻微的水声。“你真的超——色的。”

女人轻快的声线仿佛只是在说今天买了什么所以很高兴，事实上却还是在调戏他，直到又一次大量释放出Alpha的信息素把他熏得几欲落泪，身子又软上几分无法反抗，这才抓着他两个脚踝折起他的腿露出正在流水的后穴，坏心眼地用性器在他后穴外面滑动，好几次装作要伸进去但又没有，暗自笑得像只狡猾的狐狸，吊足了李知勋胃口加上满足了她恶作剧的心意，才在一次假装捉弄的滑动中真的捅进一个前端，借着Omega保护自身自发分泌的黏液润滑，很顺利地就一下子全部进去了，顺带着还逼出了李知勋突然高亢的呻吟。

“嗯？我这么快顶到了吗？”虽然在床上问这种问题看起来真的很像调情的荤话，但其实她真的没想到仅仅是插入，都没正式开始动呢，就能引起对方这么大的反应。

所以果然是信息素释放得太多让他发情了吗？

她好奇地轻轻动了几下，果然每次轻晃都能换来对方细碎的呻吟，看着他面色潮红而且身体又开始发烫，甚至眼角都开始带泪。“太深了呜……”

“但是我好像还没找到你的敏感点诶，这就受不住了吗？”她接着扒着他两条腿调整角度，不管不顾地按她意思抽插了几下，终于在一次挺身后得到了李知勋异常激烈的回应，她就知道找对了地方，接下来无一例外通通朝着那处顶弄。

李知勋被干得晕乎乎的，眼角那点生理泪水也掉了出来，随着快感嗯嗯啊啊地跟着喊，呻吟一会儿转高一会儿又变得既细又轻，“太、太快了……智秀……智秀……”

他几乎是哀求地叫着洪智秀的名字寻求安慰，声音里也全是哭腔，就差伸出双手做出讨抱抱这种示弱的动作了。

洪智秀无奈地叹了口气，扭头在他大腿上狠狠亲了一口，也没抽出来，居然就这样慢慢把他扶起来，让他坐到她的腿上，托着他的屁股作为支撑。

但再怎么说也是被自己的重量压得进的更深，李知勋身子一倒，难得亲昵地搂住洪智秀的脖子，在她耳边直哼哼，她一时也搞不清楚这究竟是是撒娇还是挑衅，总之抓住这个家伙操服贴了就是了。

洪智秀几乎是把他抛起来又落下，配合起她同时挺身的动作，根本就是比刚才那个姿势更加磨过分，李知勋拧着眉有些委屈，正准备泄愤地在她肩上咬上一口，但看了她肩上光洁的肌肤又下不去嘴，即便是个Alpha，但同时也是个女孩子，于是这么一纠结表情就更加委屈了。

“哈。”他们两个贴得极近，上半身更是贴到一起，乳头之间互相摩擦，她便又起了逗弄的心思，故意用胸部摁着他，看到李知勋有些难堪又不至于生气就更加变本加厉，捏捏这里又掐掐那里，玩得不亦乐乎。

“要射了……嗯现在更深了呜……真的要忍不住了呜……”

或许在床上听到另一方说这种话下无论是哪种上位者都会心情大好，李知勋原本说这话是想着对方能多少顾着他的状态和他们的姿势能稍微放过他，谁知还是抵不过她的兴奋，反而把他又抛高了一些，同时落回去又重了几分，与此同时还靠过去与他亲热地吻到一起，舌头都要伸到别人嘴里那种。刚才亲他脖子和大腿的时候就已经把口红印到身上了，没想到现在吻到嘴上时还有，在一番缠绵的热吻过后甚至在李知勋嘴角留下一道口红擦痕。

他再也受不住，身体突然绷紧，然后性器前端慢慢吐出白色的浊液，洪智秀还好心地伸手握住他的柱身，上下撸动帮他更快地射出来。

于是那些白色的浊液全数射到了她还没脱下的旗袍上。


End file.
